Moving On
by Misaki Minami
Summary: Yuki chooses Zero leaving Kaname in despair. Ichijou’s distant but close cousin and a Pureblood, Kaoru Tsukushi arrives at the Cross Academy and joins the Night Class.Can she make Kaname move on? slight KanaYuki, more on KanaOC and ZeKi in Chap 2 onward
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

Summary: Yuki chooses Zero and leaves Kaname in despair. Ichijou Takuma's distant relative and a Pureblood, Kaoru Tsukushi arrives at the Cross Academy and joins the Night Class. Can she make Kaname move on? slight KanameYuki but more on KanameOC

Author's notes: This is a Kaname -x- O.C. fic…..

(waaaa… please don't hate me KanameYuki fans…. xx I promise that this story will be good even thought it's not kanameyuki…. )

Please read and review…..

It was an ordinary day at the Cross Academy. It was already time for the Night Class and Day class to switch. The girls from the Day Class did their usual thing, waiting in front of the gate of the Moon Dorm, waiting for the gorgeous students of the Night Class to go out of their dorm.

After a few minutes…

"Here they come" a girl said in a loud voice making all the girls of the Sun Dorm look at the gate and they saw the Night Class students.

They were screaming their hearts out for the students that they admired so much. They were about to approach them but a boy with silver hair blocked their way.

"That's enough for all of you" Zero Kiryuu said but the other girls still got through but a girl with brown hair suddenly appeared before them.

"This is as far as you go" Yuki Cross said

The Prefects held the Day Class girls back as the Night Class Students passed. Yuki saw Ruka-san, Shiki-kun, Rima-chan, Kain-senpai, Aidou-senpai, and Ichijou-senpai. She also saw the other Night Class students but there was someone missing, the president of the Moon Dorm, Kuran Kaname.

It was strange that the President wasn't attending class for 3 days straight. She got worried and ran to catch up with Ichijou-senpai

"What's wrong Yuki-chan? Do you need something?" Ichijou said with his carefree smile.

"Ichijou-senpai, why isn't Kaname-sama here? Is something wrong with him?" Yuki asked in a worried tone.

"Well you see... come here for a second" Ichijou said and dragged Yuki near a tree that was close to the classroom.

"What's wrong Ichijou-senpai?" Yuki asked as she looked at Ichijou.

"Well you see… I wanted to ask you what happened the other day… because he barely went out of his room lately. He only went out of his room today to attend a meeting for two days and all of the students of the moon dorm are quite worried… even me." Ichijou said

Yuki looked at the ground.

"Did something happen, Yuki-chan?"

"Well sort of…"

"What happened? Don't worry I won't get angry at you" Ichijou said then smiled.

"It happened 3 days ago…

_Flashback_

_Night Time…_

"_I'm sorry Kaname-senpai, but I love Zero." Yuki Said _

"_I can't believe that my dear girl fell in love with someone but it wasn't me" Kaname said as he caressed his hand on his dear girl's cheek but Yuki brushed it away._

"_That's the problem Kaname-sama! You always treat me like a child! I'm not a child anymore! Why do you keep me calling your dear girl?!" Yuki said making Kaname's eyes widen at every word that she said to him._

"_I'm sorry if I have offended you this much Yuki, don't worry I shall not be a bother to you anymore, good night to you miss prefect." Kaname said with a forced smile and turned around and as he headed to the Moon dorm some tears fell from his pale cheeks._

_ End of FLashback _

That's what happened…" Yuki said then Ichijou looked at the sky.

"Yuki-chan, do you know why he calls you 'my dear girl'? It's not because his treating you like a child or a sister… it's because he cares a lot about you and he loves you more than anything in this world. For him even giving his life for you isn't important and he'll do it to make you happy and safe." Ichijou said then looked at Yuki who was crying.

"I'm so stupid; I said all of those things to him without thinking." Yuki said as her tears fell and Ichijou patted her head.

"It's okay Yuki. You didn't know. It's just a mere misunderstanding" Ichijou said

"Is he there in the Dorm?" Yuki asked still crying.

"I'm afraid he's not there today until tomorrow, he went to an urgent meeting you see" Ichijou replied

"Well you could…"Ichijou said but was interrupted when Kain called him

"Yes? What is it?" Ichijou said

"Let's go everyone's waiting for you, you're gonna take Kaname-sama's place right?" Kain said trying to let Ichijou remember that he is the Vice president of the Moon Dorm.

"Oh no! I forgot, sorry Yuki-chan but I have to leave you now, bye!" Ichijou said as he was in a hurry Chibi Version and Kain followed.

Yuki turned around and walked back near the gate of the moon dorm where a worried Zero Kiryuu was walking in circles for looking for her.

"Yuki!" Zero said and ran to her and hugged her.

"Zero, I …" Yuki said but was interrupted

"Don't go near those monsters when I'm not with you… understood?" Zero said as he was hugging Yuki and looking at her straight in the eye.

Yuki nodded and hugged him back.

Yuki was still bothered of what she did to Kaname. She felt guilty for making her Kaname-sama sad and hurt for three days. She was confused for she didn't know what to do because she was already in love with Zero and he can look at Kaname now just as a big brother.

The hug ended and the two guardians went back to their dorms. Zero kissed Yuki on the forehead and left her in front of her room.

Yuki entered the room and saw Yori-chan, her roommate, asleep on her bed with a book open beside her. She changed into her sleeping wear and went straight to bed. She had difficulty in sleeping as she thought of telling Kaname that she was sorry for the words that she told him ,her savior from when she was still a little girl, the reason of her still living, the one that brought her to the Cross Academy and was able to meet Zero Kiryuu.

After that she finally dozed off.

In the middle of the night…

At Chairman Cross' office…

"She'll be arriving tomorrow evening? Yes, his attending this school too. Okay, I understand. Everything shall be prepared before she arrives so please don't worry. Okay, a pleasant evening to you to Tsukushi-sama." Chairman Cross placed the telephone down and looked at the window.

"This will be quite interesting" He said then went to his room.

Chapter End

A/N: Yay! I finally finished it!!!

R&R please

Sorry if Kaname will be paired with an OC xx

And this is my first VK Fic But I promise that it will be good

No Flames please….

I'm trying my best everyone


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally chapter two… R&R please and please don't hate me KanameYuki fans…

I'm a KanameYuki fan too… I just wanna try to make this fic. Since we can all see in the manga that it will be a ZeroYuki… -Sighs-

Pairings: KanaOc and ZeKi… R&R please… you can suggest events for the story if you want…

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight… but hey this is fanfiction… we can write anything that we like right?

Chapter two

"Oi Yuki-chan, wake up…" Yori said as she shook Yuki gently on the shoulder.

"Hmm? Just five more minutes Yori-chan…" Yuki said as she turned sideways as she sleeps.

Yori sighed. "What do you do at night anyway? You and Zero seem to be sleepless" Yori said but Yuki didn't reply. A sigh escaped from Yori's mouth then she shook Yuki again and again then finally Yuki was up. Yuki rubbed her eyes and yawned and her hair sticking up.

"Hurry up and get dressed… or else I'll leave you behind" Yori said then Yuki immediately jumped from her bed and got dressed for school.

15 minutes later…

Yori and Yuki walked to the classroom building. Yuki was still yawning and rubbing her eyes then suddenly she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't…" Yuki said with her eyes half opened then she saw Zero in the same state as her. Zero just tilted his head a little and looked at Yuki then looked back forward. Yuki just pouted then yawned again.

'_The two of them are really alike' Yori thought then sweatdropped._

The three arrived at their classroom and class started. Hours passed by and as usual, Zero and Yuki were asleep during class. The teacher sighed and just continued the lesson and surprisingly the teacher didn't tell that they'll be having detention that day.

At Physical Education class (last class of the day)…

(Running test)

"Okay if I saw your name come forward and get ready for the running test." The teacher said.

"Wakaba Sayori, Kusoru Yuki, Shiwakase Rika, Yumeko Hana." The teacher called their names then the four stood up and stretched.

After 5 minutes…

The four girls were called to the field. They took their positions and waited for the signal.

"Ready… GO!" The teacher said then the four ran, while they were running Zero was watching Yuki as he sat on the bench he was still a little sleepy.

The test was over.

Yuki and Yori sat down on the grassy part that was a little far from the track. They were talking when suddenly…

"Sayori-chan, teacher is calling you." One of their classmates said then Yori stood up and followed.

Yuki stood up and stretched her arms when suddenly Zero approached her.

"Hey Zero aren't you…" Yuki said then Zero grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

Zero dragged Yuki to a place surrounded by trees. It was quiet and peaceful. Yuki and Zero sat below a cherry blossom tree. Yuki was looking around when an arm wrapped gently on her waist and another across her shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned back to the figure that was hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked as she opened her eyes half-lidded.

"Nothing, I'm still sleepy" Zero said as he rested his head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki rested her hands on Zero's hands that were on her shoulder and waist and closed her eyes.

"It's a surprise that sensei didn't have detention in stored for us today." Yuki said then chuckled and smiled.

"I'm surprise that they don't even give up on giving us detention" Zero said then Yuki giggled

"And besides it's the Chairman's fault not letting the teachers know that those blood suckers are here at this academy." Zero added

"Well the teachers might not believe him anyway." Yuki said then Zero released Yuki from the embrace.

"Let's go… dusk is almost here… I'm sure that the screaming idiots are already in front of the moon dorm's gate" Zero said as he stood up and stretched.

'_Screaming idiots huh?' Yuki said to herself_

Yuki stood up then giggled with Zero's description for the night class' die hard fans. Zero approached Yuki and brushed his finger through her bangs then smiled. Yuki smiled back at Zero then Zero's face neared hers. Yuki closed her eyes slowly as Zero's lips brushed onto hers. Yuki wrapped her arms around Zero's neck as Zero ran his hand through Yuki's hair and the other caressed her back. They broke the kiss as they panted for air. Zero leaned forward and rested his forehead onto Yuki's and closed his eyes. The cold wind blew and after a few minutes he leaned back.

"Let's go" Zero said then started walking ahead then Yuki followed him and held his hand (with their fingers between).

In front of the moon dorm gate…

As expected of Zero, the screaming idiots were already there waiting for the gorgeous students of the night class to come out of the dorm gates. Zero and Yuki went in front of them.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you brats…" Zero said with a smirk on his face "The night class does not have class today and tomorrow so… Get the Hell back to your dorms… NOW!" Zero said then the girls of the day class went 'kyaa' and ran back to their dorms. Yuki just sweatdropped.

"Now what?" Yuki said to Zero

"Go back to your dorm and go to sleep early" Zero said as he placed his hand on Yuki's head.

"You need sleep more than me you know" Yuki said then pouted

"Go on already" Zero said then turned around

"But…" Yuki said then suddenly they saw the front gate of the academy opened.

"Oh she's here" Chairman Cross said popping out of nowhere startling the two guardians. –chibi version-

"Father, what are you…" Yuki said

"You like coming out of nowhere do you? And what do you mean 'she's here'?" Zero said

"You'll know soon enough." Chairman Cross said as he pushed his glasses up his nose and a black limo parked in front of them. The driver of the limo went out and opened the door at the back letting out a girl with layered, shoulder length and light brown hair, hazel eyes and she was wearing the night class uniform.

"Welcome to Kurosu Academy, Tsukushi Kaoru-chan" Chairman Cross greeted as he bowed

"Umm… please don't bow I don't like formalities" the girl said while waving both of her hands in front of her.

"Kao…-chan?" Ichijou said coming out from the gate of the moon dorm and looked at his cousin and vise versa.

"Ichi-kun!" Kaoru said and hugged him.

"I believe you're cousins, ne?" Chairman Cross said

"Yes, but we're distant cousins but were the ones close to one another though" Ichijou said then smiled.

"And… she's a pureblood and one of the remaining of the Tsukushi clan" Ichijou added

"So, I heard… Takuma-kun can you handle everything else?" Chairman Cross asked

"Yes"

"Very well, I hope that you'll have fun here at Kurosu Academy Kaoru-chan" the chairman said

"I hope so too" Kaoru said then smiled. The chairman left.

"Yuki-chan, can you help me for a sec in the dorm?" Ichijou said then Yuki nodded

"I'm getting out of here" Zero said then walked away.

"Zero…" Yuki said as she looked at Zero that was heading to his dorm.

"Kaname, I didn't know that you returned already" Ichijou said making Yuki's eyes widen.

'_Kaname-senpai is… here?' Yuki thought then a frown appeared on her face._

"I got a lot of essays to do that's why I was in my room the whole time." Kaname said with one of his sad smiles then when he looked at his side he saw Yuki. He felt that his heart was torn apart, shot and burnt. He immediately took his glance away from Yuki

"I see… so why don't we put your things in first, ne?" Ichijou said as he looked as his cousin and she nodded.

Kaoru's servant/driver helped them in bringing the luggage in her room. Her room was located between Kaname and Ichijou's room. Yuki helped in bringing in bags containing Kaoru's clothes.

"Sorry, I must have been a bother to you" Kaoru said to Yuki

"Oh no, it's alright believe me" Yuki said

"What's your name?" Kaoru asked

"I'm Yuki"

"Kaoru"

"You're a nice person, but the one you were with earlier… I sensed a strong force of hatred in him when he saw me… I got a little scared though…" Kaoru said as they reached her room.

"Well thank you for helping me carry my things to my room, I'm really sorry for being a bother" Kaoru said

"No it's really okay, trust me" Yuki said then smiled.

While they were talking Kaname passed by the door and saw them talking. His glance focused on Yuki. He was able to remember the things that Yuki had told him. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and continued to his room.

End of Chapter

A/N: Chapter Finished! X3

R&R minna…

Feel free to suggest events to happen…

But take note… not suggesting of events if the pairing isn't the one made.

Pairing: KanameKaoru(Oc) and ZeroYuki


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm very sorry for the late update ^^;; I was so busy that I wasn't able to find time to make the next chapter.

Advance warning: OOCs might be slightly be seen here.

Thank you for the people who reviewed my story and are supporting them.

R&R please ^^

If you don't like my story don't read it. ^^

Thank you

Chapter 3

The next day, the day class students were very curious about the new transfer student in the night class. They did their daily routine of waiting in from of the moon dorm's gate.

"I wonder if the new student is a guy" one of them said.

"If the student is a guy I hope he's good looking too"

"Yeah like Kaname-sempai or even like Ichijou-sempai"

"Look! The gate is opening" one of the day class students said and the other girls squealed as they saw the night class from afar.

"Idol-sempai!!!"

"Idol-semapi is always so hadsome!"

"Shiki-sempai too"

"Ichijou-sempai is so cute"

The day class students were screaming their lungs out but then the two prefects were just on time to control them. The night class students walked by them but Ichijou was left behind and approached Yuki.

"Thank you for keeping Kao-chan company yesterday Yuki" Ichijou said

"That's no problem at all Ichijou-sempai" Yuki said with a smile but then felt the murderous aura from Ichijou's fan girls making Ichijou and Yuki sweatdrop.

"Ta-chan! Please wait for me" a female voice said making the day class students look back at the moon dorm entrance.

"Wait… That's the new student???" the day class students murmured to one another.

"Kao-chan, you were sleeping like a log that you wouldn't wake up earlier" Ichijou said as Kaoru was catching her breath.

"I'm sorry" Kaoru said then Ichijou smiled and gave her a pat on the head. This made the fangirls even more agitated and even some cry.

"Let's go then" Ichijou said as he grabbed Kaoru's hand and went to the classroom building.

"Ne Kurosu-san! Who was that girl? She's being to friendly with Ichijou-sempai!!!"

"That's right! Even calling him Ta-chan!"

"You don't have to know, now everyone go back to your dorms now" Yuki said while looking at them and waving both of her arms.

"Hey! You didn't answer our questions… who was that…" a girl from the day class said but was stopped when a silver-haired monster suddenly yelled at them to go back to their dorms. All of them went back obediently and frightened again by Zero.

"Thank you Zero" Yuki said then Zero patted her head.

"Go back to the dorm and rest. I'll handle the rest here" Zero said as he stepped beside Yuki and released his hand from patting her.

He walked away to do his job. Yuki looked back to the moon dorm. She was worried that Kaname was not attending class again. After a heavy sigh, she walked to the sun dorm where her best friend Yori was surely waiting for her.

When Yuki was no where in sight, Kaname went out the moon dorm and walked to the library building. As he walked to the school corridor, he encountered his worst enemy, Zero Kiryuu. He just walked past him like he didn't see him.

"Coward" the silver-haired male said making Kaname stop not turning around.

"I will not waste my time with you" Kaname said and continued walking to the classroom. Zero glared at him feeling very furious and left to patrol.

At the library, Kaname settled down on a couch and opened a book that caught his attention when he entered. He was reading silently when a girl with light brown hair walked by while she was reading a book.

'_that's Ichijou's cousin, I guess I should greet her properly this time'_ kaname thought and closed the book he was reading.

"You're Ichijou's cousin, Kaoru Tsukushi-san right? It's a pleasure to meet you. I have to apologize for not welcoming you properly yesterday" Kaname said with a smile as he walked to her.

"It's okay I know you are very busy and it's my pleasure to meet you Kaname-san." Kaoru said as she bowed slightly with a smile.

Kaname looked at the library's wall clock and then turned to Kaoru.

"I could give you a tour around the school if you want" Kaname said as he returned the book he was reading on the shelf.

"That would be lovely, but I wouldn't want to take much of your time Kaname-san" Kaoru said

"It okay really, its my responsibility as a president after all and I insist really" Kaname said as he opened the library door. Kaoru returned the book she was holding on the shelf and went outside the library with Kaname.

They went around the campus and luckily no day class student was stalking them. After a few minutes of walking around they rested under a huge cherry blossom tree near the moon dorm.

"Tsukushi-san, what is the purpose of your stay here at Kurosu Gakuen. I think that you are aware that the night class is only a name for vampires here and does not attend classes at all. So why?" Kaname said looking at the sky

Kaoru just sighed and looked at the cherry blossom petals falling down slowly on the ground.

"I believe… in the world that Chairman Kurosu wants to have. I want humans and vampires to co-exsist. Even though a lot of vampires are against it… I want to help out in convincing them that anything can be possible if we try. Don't you think so too Kaname-san?" Kaoru said then smiled.

Kaname looked at her and chuckled making Kaoru puzzled in chibi form.

"Did I say something stupid again I'm sorry" Kaoru said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"No…Im sorry for suddenly laughing…" Kaname said and patted Kaoru's head.

"Then let's work together from now on Kaoru-san" Kaname added and smiled at Kaoru and she nodded.

While this was happening Ruka was looking outside the classroom building. Clenching her fist hard, feeling very agitated from what she saw.

End Of Chapter

A/N: Sorry if the update was late and if the update is dull

next chapter will be interesting ^__^

R&R please.

Suggestions are very welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your patience. Hope you like it ^_^ about the exciting part I plan to put it on Chapter 5 =)

R&R please.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight, nor the characters.

Chapter 4

It was 3 in the morning, the moon was shinning brightly and the night class students decided to go back to their dorm earlier to avoid the day class students. As they walked in the dorm, they saw Kaoru sitting on the sofa near the stairs.

"Welcome back everyone" Kaoru said with a smile

"Kaoru-sama!" Aidou said and approached her.

Everyone greeted her except for Ruka who walked to the stairs. As she reached her room she threw her pillow angrily at the window.

"What's wrong Ruka?" Cain said leaning on her room's door.

"Nothing" Ruka said not looking at Cain.

"You seem pretty agitated to me Ruka, What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" He said.

"I will protect Kaname-sama" Ruka said making Cain puzzled.

Back to Aidou and the others, they were still talking to Kaoru when Ichijou suddenly entered the dorm.

"Wai~ im sorry im late. I had to talk with Chairman Kurosu" Ichijou said with a smile and Kaoru approached him.

"Welcome back Ta-chan" Kaoru said then Ichijou patted her head.

"Im sorry I wasn't able to give you a tour in the campus Kao-chan"

"Its okay Kaname-san showed me around earlier" Kaoru said

"Kaname did? That's nice then" Ichijou said

"Please excuse us, we'll be going to our rooms now" Shiki said lazily as usual

"Ah Shiki I need to talk to you about something, sorry Kao-chan I'll talk to you leter" Ichijou said and went up with Shiki and the others

Kaoru went to the garden located at the back of the moon dorm before sunrise. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Its been a while Tsukushi no Hime" a woman's voice said.

She looked up at the terrace and saw Ruka.

"Ruka-chan, you're looking well" Kaoru said

Ruka's eyes narrowed at the Tsukushi heiress and jumped off the terrace landing near Kaoru.

"I'll be frank… I don't like you being close to Kaname-sama, Tsukushi no Hime." Ruka said as she walked then turned to Kaoru.

"I don't quite understand what you're saying Ruka-chan" Kaoru said. Ruka walked to Kaoru.

"What I'm saying is that, if you are to harm Kanama-sama's I must tell you now that I will not hesitate in killing you"

"I think you take it wrongly… I would never plan on harming Kanama-san" Kaoru said

"You better not" Ruka said then walked back in the moon dorm.

While walking to the forest part of the garden, Kaoru gazed to the full moon on the sky. She was bother about what Ruka said. Sure there are a lot of pureblood vampires who would kill each other for the blood that can make them stronger but she did not think of doing that. She was supporting that humans and vampires should co-exist and that is the purpose of her stay there. She sighed and noticed that there was a portion of the garden that was being illuminated by the moonlight. Bushes of blue-long-stem roses grew there. Kaoru was attracted to the roses and walked to it. She wanted to pick out one but she pricked her finger on the rose causing her to bleed. The scent of her blood quickly spread in the air and all vampires were able to smell it. She immediately wrapped it with her handkerchief as she noticed that there were a number of vampires surrounding her.

"Show yourselves" Kaoru said as she held daggers like cards in her hands.

A group of noble vampires and level E vampires walked to her with glowing blood red eyes.

"Our master ordered us to take you to him, now let's go Tsukushi Kaoru-sama" one of them said and daggers flew to them and they burnt to ashes.

"I'm sorry but I am not going anywhere" Kaoru said with her eyes glowing brightly.

Kaoru tried as much as possible to lead them away from the dorm to avoid anyone getting hurt. It was endless. Kaoru was also growing tired and was breathing heavily. Letting her guard on the back down, there was already a level E vampire jumping to her. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes half of the vampires were wiped out.

"Really troublesome, your master must pay for disturbing us here" a voice said and Kaoru looked up and saw a familiar figure.

"Kaname-san"

"Are you alright Kaoru-san?" Kaname said to the pureblood princess and she nodded.

"Please rest here first. I'll deal with them" Kaname said

"We only need Kaoru-sama, so please give her to us Kaname-sama" one of the noble class vampires said but he turned to dust from Kaname's attack.

"All people behind this wall are under my protection. Those who are to disturb the peace here or harm anyone within these walls will have to answer to me" Kaname said and attacked the rest of the intruders.

A few minutes later everyone was wiped out and there was only one noble vampire left that was near dying.

"Who sent you?" Kaname said but the noble vampire took his own life away and he turned to ashes.

"He is a very loyal servant. In any case, are you alright?" Kaname said as he turned to Kaoru

"Kaname-sama! Kaoru-sama! Are you alright?" Aidou said as he and the others ran to them.

"We were able to smell the scent of blood and when we saw your rooms empty we got worried" Cain said

"Kao-chan! Kaname! Are you guys alright?" Ichijou said in a very worried tone and while panicking.

"We're okay, I'm very sorry for the trouble" Kaoru said

"Thank you Kaname" Ichijou said and Kaname just smiled. Everyone was glad that no one got hurt but in the shadows Ruka was very mad and went back to the dorm ahead of everyone.

Seiren was walking around and at the place of the noble vampire that killed himself was a letter. She picked it up and Kaname looked at her. She nodded and kept the letter so that Kaname can see it later.

All of them went back to the dorm. Kaoru just finished taking a bath and change clothes and remembered what happened earlier. She couldn't think of anyone that would want to take her away in that extent. She sighed and then there was a knock in the door. She opened it and saw Ichijou and let him in. She told him everything that happened and he was able to think of a person that could have been the culprit.

"Do you think it was Orpheus?" Ichijou said and Kaoru shook her head.

"He wouldn't be able to control vampires anyway since he is only an average noble class vampire" Kaoru said Ichijou thought even deeper on who could have been the suspect of this ruckus.

Meanwhile…

"Here it is Kaname-sama" Seiren said as she handed the letter.

Kaname took it and examined it. He saw a very familiar frame around it and when he saw the seal his eyes narrowed then he closed his eyes and smiled.

"So it was him. I thought he already died though" Kaname said as he placed the letter on his desk and turned the chair to face the window behind him.

"What shall I do with this letter Kaname-sama?" Seiren asked as she took the letter

"Keep it for the time being and don't let anyone see it" he replied and Seiren just bowed and left.

Kaname stood-up and was about to go to bed then he saw a picture frame from 10 years ago. He held it and touched the glass gently. He closed his eyes and placed the frame back to where it was.

End of Chapter 4

Sorry if it was lame =(

I focused this to be more of a KxOC

But in the next chapter it'll be KxOC, ZxY

R&R please. You're reviews and support are very important to me =)


End file.
